


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by PhoebeMiller



Series: Season 9 Codas [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Season 9, sorta coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: After a call from Junior, Danny spends the night with Steve.





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is set early Season 9. I discovered it in my coda file, but it's not really that at all. I hope you enjoy.

****

 

 

The voice on the phone wasn't one he expected. "I apologize for calling at such a late hour."

 

"Don't worry about it, Junior. Everything okay?" Danny knew it wasn't if his younger colleague was calling at one-thirty. What flavor of fucked-up-ness was what mattered now.

 

"Yea, it's - I'm good, sir - it's Steve."

 

His heart rate picked up a few beats.

 

"Steve?" Who else could it be, really.

 

"He's okay. It's just."

 

"It's just what?" _Spit is out._

 

"He's not sleeping."

 

"And?"

 

Boy, Junior hadn't been paying attention if he thought not sleeping was a  problem worth calling about in the middle of the night. He'd find out soon enough that it came with the job.

 

"Worse than usual."

 

Something in the tilt of his voice made Danny sit up in bed.

 

"I'm on my way."

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

/././

 

"Hey Steve?"

 

Danny did not like the fact that the front door was unlocked and the alarm wasn't armed.

 

"Danny?"

 

Steve stood in the kitchen doorway, mug in his hand.

 

"Junior called."

 

Frowning, Steve looked at the floor.

 

"He's worried about you."

 

Still nothing.

 

"Got anymore of that coffee?"

 

Steve perked up a little. "Yea, let me fix you a cup."

 

Danny felt a little warm when Steve added just the right amount of milk. He decided to skirt around the main issue first, to soften his sudden appearance. Steve didn't deal well with any sort of attack. Even a wellness check at this odd hour.

 

"Charlie's looking forward to visiting Pearl with you."

 

"He is?" Steve had that shy kid look that made Danny's heart clench. Man, he wished sometimes he could smack John and Doris McGarrett. "I was afraid it would be too boring."

 

"Seriously? That kid worships you, babe."

 

Steve nodded, eyes twinkling with tears and affection.

 

Danny couldn't help but add. "So does his dad."

 

"Yea?"

 

"Afraid so."

 

Steve nudged Danny with the mug. "Ditto."

 

"Ditto, huh?"

 

"Grace made me watch -"

 

"Don't even say it."

 

"Hey, it wasn't bad. I thought you liked Patrick Swayze."

 

Whatever was troubling them faded and they both melted into the moment.

 

"Try seeing it fifty times."

 

"I'd do that for you."

 

"Watch the movie fifty times?"

 

Steve made very direct eye contact with Danny. "No, I'd keep you safe. Even after I died."

 

"How touching...well, except for the dead part."

 

Danny stared into his coffee for a few seconds, taking a slow, deep breath.  "Why aren't you sleeping?"

 

Steve's eyes narrowed. Sweet talk was over, and he didn't like it.

 

"I could ask you the same question."

 

"You can, but I asked you first."

 

"I am sleeping."

 

Steve's snappy comeback reminded Danny of Grace and he chuckled before sobering. He wouldn't let his guard down.

 

"How much?" Danny pushed.

 

"A few hours a night."

 

"A few as in 3 or a few as in 6 or 7?"

 

Steve now studied his mug, blowing on a drink that had gone lukewarm before Danny even got there.

 

"That's what I thought." Danny sipped his coffee as he waited for his answer.

 

"I've got things on my mind, Danny." A little defensive, Steve raised his voice.

 

"Okay, so do I."

 

"Like you're sleeping."

 

Danny set his mug down and scratched his head. "You're right. I'm not sleeping. I might get 3 or 4 hours on a good night. So there."

 

Satisfaction flashed on his face with a twitch of his lips into what could have grown into a smile. But Steve wouldn't rub it in. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

 

"You first."

 

Eyes glassy and a darker, stormy blue-green, Steve met Danny's gaze. "I keep having the same  dream."

 

Danny's chest tightened a little. He knew about dreams. He'd had too many to count that he wished would go away. He gave Steve space to tell his secret.

 

"It was you on that table again in quarantine."

 

Thankful for the countertop to lean on, Danny's legs went a little weak. How many times had he dreamed Steve died during their undercover op?

 

The ocean was suddenly loud, like it was in the house with them. Trees rustled and Eddie stirred in the other room, giving the night a low woof.

 

"You died there. We all did. The bomb went off." Steve looked at his hands. "I couldn't save us."

 

Danny decided to share his own demons. "When I hear a plane, any plane, I have to catch my breath."

 

"You've been back and forth to Jersey, how many times?" Sharp with concern, Steve took a step toward his best friend.

 

"It sucks every time for the first half hour maybe more. Sometimes I have a drink. Or I take a sleeping pill. And then I dream I'm flying around a jacked plane with my best friend dead beside me. Forever. Just circling, gun to my head."

 

"Danny -" Steve reached for him, but stopped.

 

"Comes with the territory, I guess."

 

"What?"

 

"Nightmares. Ghosts."

 

Nodding Steve closed the distance to Danny so they were touching as they leaned against the counter together.

 

Tension too thick, the subject had to be changed. Both of them felt it. Danny spoke first.

 

"That NCIS chick turned out to be not so bad, huh?"

 

"You mean Agent Warren?" Eyebrows pinched a little, Steve looked at Danny. This was not the direction he wanted to go.

 

"Maybe you could ask her out for a drink or something?" Danny blundered on.

 

Steve nodded faintly.

 

"I don't like to see you alone, babe. You need someone."

 

"What about you?"

 

"I'm good."

 

"Danny..." _That's not what I mean._

 

"No, I'm good. I've got you."

 

"I could say the same."

 

"You'd rather have me and my complaining than -"

 

"Just stop." Steve shook his head, half smiling. "You're an idiot."

 

"That's usually my line, Steven."

 

Danny took both of their mugs and dumped them in the sink, carefully rinsing and setting them aside. Steve watched, face twitching like he was planning an op.

 

"Come on. Let's go."

 

"Where are we going, Steven?"

"Just follow me and shut up."  Steve took Danny's hand and led him toward the stairs.

 

"I don't usually do this on the first date, I'll have you know."

 

"We're way past our first date - and all we're doing is sleeping."

 

/././

 

"You left a pair of sweats here." Steve motioned toward his dresser.

 

"Thanks." Danny smiled. He felt shy, like he'd never slept over at Steve's.

 

"There's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet."

 

Words were said without emotion. Just facts. That's all they could handle.

 

Steve took off his shirt and pulled back the covers. "Do you have a side?"

 

Totally taken aback, Danny could only shrug. No one had ever asked him if he had a side. And those were definitely not words he ever expected to come out of his partner's mouth.

 

"Come on. We're sleeping. Together. Side?"

 

"Nah, it's your bed. Dealer's choice."

 

"Ok."

 

Steve lay down, fluffing his pillow. "There's an extra pillow in the closet. I know you sleep with two."

 

"Thanks, babe."

 

"Don't mention it."

 

/././

 

They touched in the middle of the bed, apologizing simultaneously.

 

"Is this weird? Because it feels a little weird." Danny lay on his back, hands folded on his belly like he didn't know where to put them.

 

Steve grabbed his hand and squeezed, an anchor. "It's not weird."

 

"Okay, I just -" Danny stopped mid sentence when Steve flopped onto his side, facing away.

 

"Sleep." Steve grunted.

 

"Yea, sleep." Danny wasn't sure he would.

 

But he did.

 

/././

 

Danny woke to an empty bed. _Of course_. Steve was swimming. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up slowly and stretched, careful of his cranky knee. He felt - he had to stop and double-check - but he felt good.

 

Walking down the steps, he spotted the instigator for last night's events.

 

"I didn't see a thing." Junior sat down on the couch.

 

Continuing through the house, Danny was drawn to the water like a moth to a flame. He could see Steve, and instead of his normal impatient waiting, his heart raced in anticipation.

 

/././

 

Steve dried himself with the offered towel and leaned in, kissing Danny on the lips. Like he did it every morning.

 

They both froze, Eddie wagging his tail next to Steve. An excited whine escaped from the well trained dog.

 

"Sorry." Steve blushed but didn't pull away.

 

"Your dog is jealous." Danny laughed softly, then added. "No, it's okay. It's good."

 

Steve nudged Danny with his still wet nose. "Yea?"

 

"Yea. You big salty marshmallow."

 

Steve's phone buzzed from the nearby chair. A quick glance dampened both of their spirits.

 

"Looks like we got a case." Nose wrinkled, Danny grouched.

 

"Don't stand there moping. I need a shower." Steve grabbed his phone and headed for the house. "Join me?"

 

"We'll be late for work."

 

"Thought you said you didn't do that on the first date." Steve yelled over his shoulder.

 

Admiring the view, Danny followed Steve. "We're way past our first date, babe."

 

 

****

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Until next time...


End file.
